The Road To Forever
by xxBurningInfernoxx
Summary: "We grew up together as kids but when people change so much you don't even know who they are anymore or who your beggining to change to stay with them is it worth it?"


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Except my weird plot and my Robert Pattinson poster.

**Summary**: "We grew up together as kids but when people change so much you don't even know who they are anymore or who your beggining to change into to stay with them is it worth it?"

Hey i'm back I decided I'm done with Boston University I had no plot there nothing I just thought should try writing. Bad idea got some serious writers block when you have no plot or anything planned. So here's my newest story. If you find mistakes please tell me I don't have a beta yet. ~Lindsey

* * *

"Shut up" I grumbled still half asleep while my hand serched for my stupid alarm clock blaring Carly Rae Jepson's "Call Me Maybe". I finally just knocked it to the floor and rolled over in my bed to get more sleep.

Just as I was about to doze off again I heard tires screeching out front. I knew it was Alice coming to help me get ready for our first day back as seniors. Yay! See that sarcasm there.

I could care less about senior year it was another year of pure hell I was going to have to endure. I groaned loudly and pulled the comforter over my head. I knew she wouldn't let me go back to sleep if she thought she had woken me up. Mary Alice Cullen, my best fucking friend since I was four and she was three. She was barley 5"2 with short black hair almost in spikes. She was loud and exciting and had a fashion sense that most people would die for.

We were in the same daycare and she came up and pulled my hair so I kicked her back. We've been friends ever since. I'm also dating her brother, Edward Cullen.

My boyfriend of two and half years. He was 6"2 had the fucking body of god. He had reddish brown almost bronze hair and the deepest shade of green colored eyes.  
I've actually been friends longer with him than Alice, you know with her being a year younger and all.

I went to the mall with my mom one day and saw Edward and his mom pushing Alice in the stroller. I just stared at him thinking he was the prettiest boy I'd ever seen. I guess I didnt hear my mom tell me to stay and sit on the bench and that she'd be right back because she had to go to the bathroom. So when I finally looked back up for my mom she was gone. I of course started bawling thinking she had left me with all the scary people.

Thats when Edward walked right up to me and put his little chubby arms around me and asked, "These people are scary aren't they?" I just looked up into his beautiful green eyes and nodded. "My momma left me i'm all alone." I sobbed. "It's going to be alright. No reason to cry i'm your friend now and I'll protect you." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back a little and started to calm down. "My name is Edward. Whats your name?" he asked. "Bella" I whispered back at him smiling.

He turned to his mommy and told me, "This here is my momma Esme. If your momma never comes back i'm sure momma will take you home. Lets go say hi." He reached out to take my hand to lead to his mom. I grabbed it and started walking towards her. Just as I was about to say hello my mom came rushing towards me.

"Bella! Bella! I thought I told you to stay on the bench." She gave me a disaproving look then as if she just realized I was with other people she looked up at Esme. She turned to look back at me whispering "Bella I thought I told you not to talk to strangers." Esme decided to cut in probably noticing I was going to cry from being in trouble. "Hello, its nice to meet you. My name is Esme, I don't think ...Bella?" she turned to look at me asking for approval. I nodded my head then put my head back down. "Yes, Bella here should take all the blame. You see my son here Edward decided to go make your daughter feel better." she said chuckling. "He's going to be quite the ladys man one day. Sorry for any inconvience but I think he's taking quite a liking to your daughter." she said winking at my mom stealing a glance at us.

I didn't realize until I turned to look at him. He was still holding my hand and had almost a protective stance standing in front of me. Renae looked at us once before her eyes softened and she started cooing. As of that day we had play dates which turned into more play dates then sleepovers as we got older in weekends hanging out. We were inseprable, still are I guess you could say.

Feet running up the stairs broke me out of my daze. I only had the chance to turn my head before Alice was bursting through the door. She came in grinning with two large totes in her hand.

"Isabella Swan, get your ass out of bed it's the first day of the best year of our lives!" she yelled jumping up and down excitedly. "Could you take it down a notch Ali. Some people would like to still hear." I said wincing at her screams.

She turned and smirked at me. "Ok Bella, pretend you aren't excited about this. At least go take a shower so we can start your hair." she said pushing me downt he hallway to the bathroom. An hour and a half later much protesting pleading and a bit of crying. We were finally able to get out of the house into Alice's porsche to school. She turned her radio on to some pop station where they were playing Katy Perrys I kissed a girl. Alice let out a tiny yet very loud shriek turned it up and started singing along. We probably looked like idiots pulling into the parking lot. I was laughing at Alice's facial expression and she was trying to turn the words into something more dirty than they were.

When she finally turned the car off I noticed people were starting to stare. Not alot, but enough to make me uncomfortable. Alice came up to me put her arm in hers and started dragging me towards the main building. All of the sudden a car beeped its horn loudly and we heard a loud whistle coming from the opposite direction. I turned to look to find my boyfriend staring intensly at me. I smiled back at him thinking he would talk to me at the lockers. I obviously was wrong when he started walking towards me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

It felt like the crowd of people waiting outdside the school were dissapearing. As it always did when he kissed me. There could be a hurricane going on and I wouldn't notice. It was slowly becoming more inappropriate as seconds went by. Finally Edward pulled away by Alice clearing her throat I turned to look the disturbance to find her glaring at Edward.

"You think you could not molest my best friend in front of the school dear brother." she whispered. He just laughed back at her throwing his arm around his little sister. "You know Alice your jealousy is getting worse these days" he mocked. She just playfully shoved his arm off her. " Don't touch me loser and i'm not jealous im just incredibly annoyed you hog my bestfriend. Come on Bella. We'll see you later Edward" she called out already walking away. "You just described jealousy" he yelled out laughing loudly then retreating back to his group of friends.

Alice turned to me then " I promised I'd go help Jasper set up and all since you know there's going to be a pep rally. He's the principal nephew he has to help with everything." she said. "Go help your man hun I'll be ok. I'll probably just go hang out with your brother." I said pushing her down the hall.

She turned around before she got to the gymnasium door to give me a hug. "Do you say "hang" as a loose term for fuck?" she winked and ran through the door ducking as I tried chucking my empty water bottle at her.

I smiled walking away thinking of that crazy chicka walking down to find Edward's locker.

"Fuck!" I grumbled to myself as I turned the hallway. Not only to see my boyfriends friends all around him but his wanna be skanks next to him to. I was not going to put up with that bullshit so early in the morning. I thought I might as well just go get ready for my first class.

So as I was turning around to go back to my locker for my books. Emmett to yelled out "Bella, over here!" as loud as he could making the fucking walls shake.  
I turned to glare at my cousin who in return was smirking at me thinking it was the funniest shit ever.

Emmett Mcarthy was one of the only cousins I had. He was more like a brother to me then anything. He was 6"4 looked like a mix between fucking football player and famous wrestlers. He was huge and intimidating. If you didnt know him cause otherwise he was a big teddy bear.

He moved in with my dad two weeks before I came back to Forks from visiting my mom for the summer. That was three years ago. Even with his inapropriate comments his no filter and his constant gas. I loved him. He was my bestfriend and a big brother all in one. His on again off again girlfriend was standing right next to him staring at her nails. Rosalie Hale was a fucking model I swear. Okay, maybe she's not but she could be one if she wanted. I don't really know her all the well we've only spoken on a couple occassions outside of school. She's not as bad as she goes out to be as school.

But I really didn't know her enough to judge. Next to her was Edward's number one wanna be slut, Tanya Denali. Now, Edward, had many wanna be sluts but no one compared to Tanya. She made that clear by the way she acted dressed and drooled all over him all the fucking time. They actually had dated before me. It really wasnt that serious because they were 14.

She thought we had this on-going competition with Edward. I was his first kiss, she was his first hand job. I was his first finger fuck (excuse my french). She was his first blow job. Then we lost our virginitys to each other. I mean you'd think he was a whore going back and forth but it wasn't really like that. We'd get mad at each other alot and "stop" being best friends. She'd try and use that to her advantage.

Our first time was perfect. Ok that was a crock of shit. Let me rephrase that. The feeling of getting to share everything with my best friend was amazing. He asked me out that night (yeah I know im a whore) we had been flirting and dancing around each other alot then. He happened to ask me to the spring dance that weekend. When we were dancing he told me he wished we could do this all the time. I just stared at him shocked not knowing what to say. Then he suprised me by asking me on a real first date.

He took us to our medow we found hiking as kids. We lost our virinitys that night under the stars. It hurt like a bitch and I was on twigs and grass was in my hair but I didn't care I was with Edward. Tanya never really had a problem with me before that. Sure she didn't like me but she didn't hate me like she does now. After that weekened and we made our relationship official. Everyone had heard about at school since Alice had talked about it all on twitter and facebook.

When we walked hand in hand to school that day she glared at me like she could shoot lasers in my back that would kill me. Yeah that was never the same. Her group of hussies were behind her. Jessica Lauren Victoria Jane Irina. They hated me by default they were Tanya's bitches so they were pretty much required to hate me. All of Emmett and Edwards football jocks were behind them laughing loudly at some dirty joke Mike Newton said.

"Hello earth to cousin there!" Emmett yelled bringing me out of my thoughts. As I looked up at him again to see why he was calling my name. I noticed he was, of course, standing right next Edward. Being his bestfriend came with the duty of standing next to his ass all day long. He never left Edward's side. I swear they took shits together.

Cringing at the thought of my cousin and my boyfriend taking shits together. I made my way over to my cousin. I happened to be not only 10 feet away from him when it happened. I lost my balance fell flat on my back.

I could hear the entire hallways conversation stop. It felt as if all eyes were on me and they probably were. Tanya Denali seemed to come out of shock first and started to burst out laughing. That had her whore clan start laughing and the football players and even my own boyfriend.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks thinking life couldn't get any worse. I happened to make a fool of myself in front of my boyfriends friends. One of the most popular crowds in our school. I couldnt believe I fell in front of them and on are first fucking day of school.

Yes, I am Bella Swan 17 year old accident prone. I couldn't help but to just lay there for awhile hoping the floor could swallow me whole. I then noticed hand sticking in front of my face trying to grab mine. Thinking it was Edward I grabbed his hand willingly and almost flung myself into his arms. Until I looked up for the beautifl green eyes and found hazel ones staring back at me. I immedeatly let go of his hand and jumped away like he had shocked me.

"Sorry about that. It looked like you needed help." he said, his wary eyes looking at me.

"Yeah, I made quite the fool of myself thanks for helping me up." I said smiling sincerly at him. I "Have I met you before I swe..." I was abrutly cut off by a harsh cold voice.

"I think I got it from here asshole. Don't ever think about touching my girl again." Edward spat at him while glaring like he could die from his gaze. I was completely shocked at the tone he was using. This guy had just helped me while he sat back and laughed his ass off.

I turned my glare on him. He had the decency to shrink back. "Edward, I was just thanking this guy for helping me out." I looked at the stranger curiosly asking for his name.

"James" he replied smirking looking between me and Edward. "James Cameron"

"Bella Swan, thank you so much for helping me up back there it means alot to me" I was cut off again. "No problem" He replied looking bored and walked away. I was confused in the sudden mood change and turned to Edward. Only to find him glaring in the direction James went. "I don't like that guy Bella. I think you should stay far away from him." he whispered harshly. I knew if I didn't drop it now it would never be dropped. Edward never liked any guy who talked to me and to get this reaction from his was weird.

"Okay, I won't talk to him anymore. We should be getting to class the bells going to ring soon." I said rolling my eyes at his nonsense.

"The guys want me to walk with them today. I'll walk you to class later. Bye babe." he said smiling again and with that he smacked my ass and walked away.

I just stared at him wallking briskly down the hall to get back to his friends. I decided to go to my locker and get my books. If i'm going to be walking alone I might as well get there early. The bell rang as soon as I got my locker shut so I ran to my class knowing if I didn't i'd be late.

When I got to my class only a couple people were there so i'd have a chance to pick where to sit. Not in the back thats where all the jocks and cheerleaders sit. Not in the front cause thats where all the junkies have to sit. So I pick a spot in the middle in the third chair. So when the teacher came his glare wouldn't be totally on me but also able to see me.

As we waited for the rest of the class to come in Mike Newton came bursting through the door. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the rest of the clan walked in. So I pulled my pony tail out and shook my hair trying to hide my face. As soon as she walked in the room I knew it was her. I completely forgot about hiding and stuck my head up to see if it was really her. She then turned towards me and saw me gaping at her.

"Oh my god Bella it's you! I knew I'd be able to find you." she said smiling at me her expression got grim as she turned to me again. "I've got some bad news. There's also something I need to tell you..."

Thank you for reading. You know if you do. Review maybe?


End file.
